Emily's Mother
Emily's Mother is a minor character from SLEEPOVER. When she comes in Leo knocks her and her husband Ben unconscious. She is Emily's mother. Biography Early Life Emily’s mother was born in robloxia and attended education at high school, where she met and fell in love with Mason and the two swiftly began dating. Later, a bit called Ben would propose to her, though she refuses. Following this, Ben then offers much robux. With Mason taking long to propose, and with the amount of robux Ben provides , she is swift to marry Ben, though apologises to a heartbroken Mason. Later, she becomes pregnant with Mason’s child. She then sadly tells Ben, who prepares for her to have an abortion. Unfortunately for Ben, however, Emily’s mother is about to deliver. Ben infuriatedly makes her watch as he goes and “kills” Mason. She then gives birth to Olivia Hart and Emily (whom she has with Ben) and she proceeds to mistreat Olivia. Throughout the progressing years, she begins to develop a cold attitude towards Olivia, though begins favouring Emily. One time, Ben drunkenly tells Olivia of her heritage, causing Olivia to frail. In “Kavra” Shocked at realising Olivia acknowledges her heritage, Emily’s mother lets Emily have a sleepover, while she drives Olivia to a boarding school. Upon leaving her there, she returns home to find a deceased Emily (who was killed by Grace) and swears revenge. She is then knocked out by Leo, though wakes up and calls the police. The police come and investigate the case further, arresting Meanie for having similar clothes to the murderer, before releasing her yet again due to there not being enough evidence. After this, she decides to take matters into her own hands, and disguises herself as Emily. She appears at school, arrogantly asking who killed her. Intrigued by her appearance, students come and listen as Emily’s mother rants on her death. Meanie then bribes Leo to give the name, though she ends up telling Emily’s mom it was Andy. Meanie gleefully executes Andie and forces Gracie to watch. Satisfied, Emily’s mom leaves the school. Emily’s mother later receives a phone call on the recent injury of Olivia, and she swiftly rushes to Olivia where Olivia publicy shoots her from the hospital room. Sadly, she then continues to follow Olivia until she appears at Jason’s house. Under the impression that Mason will murder Olivia, she breaks down and says how she loved Mason all along (much to Bens fury). Ben is later murdered in cold blood by Gina Fox, and Gina is captured. Emily’s mother married Jason and then lives with Olivia. Appearance Emily's mother has a slim build and the light skin color. She has similar hair as her daughter, but colored magenta. She was shown to wear a yellow, four-buttoned and long-sleeved shirt. She was also shown to wear dark jeans and white boots. In OLIVIA -Part 5 it is revealed that she used to have an obese build. Relationships Emily Emily is her first daughter, which can show an obvious mother-daughter relationship. Mother liked her far more than Olivia (who was the cause of her and her husband arguing). She also seems to let everything be to her will, like how the house is styled to Emily's likes. She also allows her daughter to throw off various organizations, such as the sleepovers. She was very upset when Emily was murdered by Grace and even went far as disguising as her. Olivia Hart Olivia was born as a result of Emily's mother cheating on Ben with an unnamed male person. After his death, this caused an unbalanced relationship between Ben and her, apparently looking at Olivia with disgust as well as Ben. Once Olivia knocked out Ben with an empty bottle, she saw a threat in her and enrolled her in a boarding school. When she heard of Olivia's injury, she and Ben quickly came and try to calm her down for them treating her the bad way, to no avail. Ben Emily's Mother and Ben were in a good start until she herself was cheating on him with an unnamed male. Out of rage, Ben murdered him and caused an unbalanced relationship. Appearances Episodes * SLEEPOVER - Part 2 (first appearance) * SLEEPOVER - Part 3 *OLIVIA - Part 3 *OLIVIA - Part 5 (flashback) *OLIVIA - Part 6 (flashback) *OLIVIA - Part 7 (last appearance) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Characters Category:Sleepover Category:OLIVIA Category:Unnamed Characters